1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens, which is appropriate for an on-board camera, a surveillance camera, or the like, and an imaging apparatus which comprises the imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP3491578B describes known imaging lenses used in on-board cameras, surveillance cameras, and the like. JP3491578B discloses imaging lenses each including, in order from the object side, a front group, a diaphragm, and a rear group, which are totally formed of seven lenses.